xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Muton (XCOM 2)
The Muton is an alien enemy encountered in XCOM 2. It serves as the aliens' primary frontline unit. Mutons appear as pod leaders in late April (mid-May on Legend) and as support troops in June (mid-July on Legend). Description Much like the Sectoid, the Muton's original form from XCOM: Enemy Unknown has been enhanced with human DNA, creating a new unit that is smaller in raw stature, but no less tough and significantly leaner and more agile. This evolution primarily combines the standard Muton's brute strength with the cunning intellect of the human mind, making the Muton more deadly than ever. Like its predecessor, the Muton remains a favoured frontline unit for the aliens, and carries a variant of the original's Plasma Rifle. These weapons are equipped with bayonets, making them a dangerous foe in close combat. Abilities * Suppression: Fires a barrage that pins down a target, granting reaction fire on it if it moves, and imposing a -50 penalty to the target's Aim. Uses 2 ammuntion. * Bayonet: Muton beam weapons are reinforced and mounted with bayonets, so their troops can use them in melee combat as well as range. Bayonet attacks may stun the target. * Counterattack: Mutons have a chance to counterattack any melee attack against them, ignoring the damage of the attack and hitting them with their Bayonet. ** Bladestorm will trigger this as well * Alien Grenade: the Muton throws a plasma grenade, dealing damage, shredding armor and destroying cover in an area. One charge. * Execute: Mutons can perform a finishing move on an adjacent stunned enemy. Tactics * Mutons are armed to the teeth, with a Plasma Rifle, Bayonet, Plasma Grenade, and the ability to suppress targets, along with good health, armor, and aim stats. They are not to be underestimated, especially in the early game. * While Mutons have improved since their previous iteration, their Will stat is still abysmal, making them very vulnerable to psi attacks. * The Muton AI will take all opportunities to use the Bayonet; it deals more damage and may stun the target. Therefore, it is best to remain out of movement range of a Muton. * Be wary of using melee attacks against a Muton; their Counterattack ability can hit and even stun an attacker, which can then be followed up by an Execute move, instantly killing the target. * As with all enemies with grenades, avoid clustering your units together in order to prevent the Muton from hitting multiple targets with its Plasma Grenade. * Later in the game, Mutons are typically accompanied by Berserkers; their high stun chance complements the Mutons' ability to Execute. Multiplayer * Mutons are a very well rounded unit that can support any squad type. However, their true power lies in their ability to Execute in order to instantly kill targets. Consider pairing them with Stun Lancers or Berserkers in order to make the most of this ability. * On the flip side, however, the Muton's Counterattack ability makes them an excellent counter to dangerous melee units like Chryssalids and Rangers. * The Muton's Alien Grenade is more powerful than the ADVENT Grenade carried by Officers. Try to use it in order to deal damage in an area rather than a cover destroyer. * Suppression is a great support ability, especially when your units are in heavy cover; it can reduce aim chances to 0 in most cases during a multiplayer match. Gallery XCOM2_Muton_ConceptArt.jpg XCOM2_Muton.jpg XCOM2_Muton_closeup.jpg XCOM2_Muton_inthestreet.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_Muton.jpg XCOM2_ReviewScreenshot_MutonShootout.jpg Category:Aliens (XCOM 2) Category:Enemies (XCOM 2)